The invention is directed to solution of a problem well-stated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,383 issued to A. P. McKinzie on 6-23-64, and disclosing pivotal blade arrowheads.
Edited, passages apply to the present invention:
"During recent years the art of hunting game with a bow and arrow has become more and more popular. Certain states have even acted to encourage hunting of this type by providing a lengthened open season for the hunting of deer and other such game with a bow and arrow. Hunting of this type naturally takes considerable skill and practice. Persons who are adept at hunting in this manner usually spend may hours in practice shooting to develop the necessary skill and speed.
One of the obstacles which has been encountered lies in the fact that under normal circumstances a different type of arrow is used for hunting than is normally used for practice. Hunting arrows are usually equipped with pointed blades having diverging sharpened edges so as to penetrate into the game to the desired extent. However, blades of this type are not normally used for practice shooting in view of the destruction which they cause to targets. There is also a considerable danger of injuring the arrowhead or dulling the blades. However, the use of other arrows as practice arrows sometimes creates difficulty because the weights of the arrows may vary, and the flight characteristics of the arrow might also vary. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a dual purpose arrow which may be used either as a hunting arrow or for practice."